


【FF14|于桑】我不是来讨论我女儿的（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [69]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *受老鳖贴图影响，现代AU傻屌，目标打炮结婚一发完。*人民教师！于里昂热/勤奋警察！桑克瑞德，于里昂热的新学生！琳。*随便嗨嗨，含R18，禁止未成年人观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 3





	【FF14|于桑】我不是来讨论我女儿的（END）

【1】

噫，糟糕了，早不应该进这个学校的！

桑克瑞德一拳砸上插座，电源断了，开水壶越叫越小声，最后在桑克瑞德气哼哼的瞪视里，恐惧地只喷一口热气。

一边来拿清晨上班头一杯咖啡的警员用诡异眼神瞪着这男人，遭到削来一眼，也灰溜溜跑了。

桑克瑞德意识到不对，连忙拿上装咖啡的纸杯追出去，赔笑两声，附赠敏菲利亚临出门前送他充作早餐的鸡蛋。

“不要说出去。”桑克瑞德卖起面子，“想事情而已。”

那警员好歹听过桑克瑞德的名声，这点小事不在话下，但免不了八卦：“怎么了啊，发现这几天找你搭讪的女人是个男人？”

半真不假。桑克瑞德干巴巴继续笑。

“一点家事，一点家事。”

二十分钟后，全警局都传言他勾搭了个疑似女人的男人。

桑克瑞德趴在桌上。他耳朵灵，就听门外里奥尔跟人黏黏答答，说幸好今天桑克瑞德不巡街，不然落他手里的小偷都倒霉。

“我听到了哦。”

“哈，你闲着呐？来点案子。东街的……”

“别说了，拿来吧。”

里奥尔在众人鼓励的目光里挺胸进门，举起一沓表格。

“小案子，小案子。走私犯啦，证据确凿就差抓人了。”

“那干嘛放着不抓？”

“没机会啊，要人赃俱获。”

“让我去钓鱼？”

“这叫制造机会。……啊，不妨碍你回家照顾她吧？”

这指的是桑克瑞德家里的女孩。女孩的身份属于工作内幕，里奥尔专业地降低了音量。

“就一个晚上。”

桑克瑞德抽走对方手里资料，扫了眼关键词：“还行……下午给你们方案。”

“组里缺人啊——当然，我会为顾家好男人做好后援的。”

“去去去。”

“嗳。”里奥尔眯着右眼贴近，“到底昨晚怎么了？我可是知道的哦，你搁到后半夜才回家。这不像你啊，照顾起敏菲利亚以后除非有任务，你都尽量早回的。”

“……突发事故。”

“车子擦伤？”

“也不是。……你别问。”

“好好，不问。”可里奥尔临走前已是一副“我都懂了”的表情。

桑克瑞德忍不住脱口追问：“等一下，你是不是早就知道于里昂热到这座城市来了？”

“我哪知道。”

桑克瑞德根本不信。

【2】

于里昂热，一个在桑克瑞德心目中从小就有教养的家伙，是绝对不会说“操你”这种脏话的。

但他会用眼神表示，嘴里将脏话替换成温文尔雅的批判。

“原来……你躲在这座城市，可真叫我好找。”

“你是来找敏菲利亚的吧？”

“我找到她了，接下来就是找你。”于里昂热翻翻教案,“我们谈谈敏菲利亚的考试？”

“你是找我谈敏菲利亚的考试的吗。”

敏菲利亚的班主任、外语课教师于里昂热·奥居雷，从教案上抬起了那双狭长、在桑克瑞德印象中拥有好似水面晨辉般的浅金色眼睛。

次日桑克瑞德后悔得砸了警局茶水间的开水壶插座。

【3】

“敏菲利亚”的真实档案存在警局里，是属于另一座城市恶势力斗争的结果。由于那股恶势力没能消除，桑克瑞德还不能正式办理领养手续，只能以监护人身份对其进行看护。

调动到警局是机缘与命运必然共同作用的结果。桑克瑞德调到雷克兰德将近两年，不过找到敏菲利亚、办理看护手续、选住址和学校、处理完尾随在敏菲利亚身后的不法分子、搬家、入学，一大一小安定下来才不到半年。

而，好巧不巧，是有“怪物”的城市。

世上每个城市都有自己的特产，雷克兰德的特产就是聚集过多、影响力过强的话就会令白昼延长的怪物。这在世上也不是稀罕事儿，人去别的城市，能跟外乡人聊出“这里没有怪物感觉少了什么”“噢哟你们城市有怪物吗我也想瞧瞧”，或者外乡人到，也会发生“咿呀那个人被吃了”“哦，叫警察吧”这种对话。

的治安问题严重，警局工作繁重。好在桑克瑞德不论对人还是对怪物的经验都很丰富，在团队里建立了相当高的威信。只是能者多劳，他照顾敏菲利亚的余裕会随之减少，加上敏菲利亚的身份敏感，桑克瑞德也是在好几个同事协助下才得以将少女送进学校，减轻一部分负担。至于闲余时间，只要没有突发情况，桑克瑞德就尽量陪在敏菲利亚身边，教她如何生活和——“对抗怪物的战斗技能”。

“教会生活？”起初接触过敏菲利亚相关案卷的警员都有这个疑问，直到因为桑克瑞德尚未找到合适房子住下、忙得吃喝睡都交在警局里不得不将敏菲利亚临时委托给值班警员照管，他们才理解其中含义。

那几乎是从零开始。小小的少女只对生活用品有书本概念，并无吃喝拉撒以外的生活能力。警员们哀叹着，如桑克瑞德要求的，在背后尽可能提供支持，帮助他们熬过居无定所且面临以“沃斯里”为首的犯罪团伙带来的人身威胁头两月。不幸中的万幸，沃斯里的团伙根据地并不在雷克兰德，靠着警局上下齐心将沃斯里团伙势力赶出城市，桑克瑞德有了更多时间照顾教导。

大约第四个月，他决定将敏菲利亚送去学校。

后来于里昂热和受他“咨询”的好友里奥尔都问：“你是不是在这个过程里忘了谁？”

【4】

忘了谁来着？忙忙碌碌之余，推开家门见敏菲利亚扑过来欢迎时，桑克瑞德偶尔也会自问，是不是忘了谁。

这个周末，敏菲利亚和他一块收拾新家。少女从箱子里拿出一个相框摆上床头——他们住的上一个屋子里，这个相框就是这么摆着的。只是这次少女摆好相框后盯着看了会儿。

“那个、那个，桑克瑞德，我可以问吗？……‘真正的敏菲利亚’是不是有个朋友，你还没有告诉我他的名字？”

桑克瑞德打了个寒碜，因为少女指着的相片里的人是除了“真正的敏菲利亚”、雅·修特拉、帕帕力莫、伊达以及桑克瑞德自己以外仅剩下的精灵族。他相信这亦是“敏菲利亚”与敏菲利亚的关系使然，毕竟……这精灵族其人与现今这名少女的出现联系甚深。

“我还不知道、这个人的名字……可是，你在相片里，看着他。”

看着那家伙做鬼脸呢，拍照的时候，那精灵总是低着头。

“他啊。”桑克瑞德不想深谈，“以后有机会再告诉你。”

他善于调节，迅速用下一周的忙碌忘掉了这件事。

【5】

不过，名叫敏菲利亚的少女可不愚钝。

她自小被封闭——“软禁”在沃斯里的团伙据点中，从懂事起就建立了为了存活而观察周围人脸色的习惯。沃斯里只要求她足不出户，其得力手下兰吉特，则是在桑克瑞德出现之前负责管理敏菲利亚的人。兰吉特严格限制了敏菲利亚的行动范围，甚至言语、思虑都牢牢把控起来，尽管大体上兰吉特的态度比对待团伙喽啰好得多，可敏菲利亚早在不知不觉中，学会了说一句话看一次他的脸色，判断自己有没有越界或冒犯。

所以敏菲利亚第一次发现在桑克瑞德教她认识相片里的人时，对唯一一个精灵族避而不谈、后来再问也不肯多讲，意味着她不该再问第三次，但她也知道，这个人一定比较特别。

那是一张旧照片，上面有六个人，亦是敏菲利亚第一次看到“真正的敏菲利亚”的模样。真正的敏菲利亚、雅·修特拉、伊达、帕帕力莫、桑克瑞德……和一个不认识的精灵族，大家笑得很开心。为什么一张快乐和谐的相片里存在“不被允许”认识的人呢？少女每想到这件事就悄咪咪看看身边男人的脸，又不敢吱声。

桑克瑞德不像兰吉特。在他的照料下，少女可以“思考”、笑、好奇、探索、学习。她发现“念头”——一种虚幻，却真实存在的东西——追着自己跨出那个软禁的小房间，在脑中世界飞翔，眼中的一切也都与曾经截然不同了，当她为此表达喜悦，桑克瑞德绝不横眉竖眼或大声呵斥，而是陪着她一起，听她噼噼啪啪说个不停、再告诉她更多的事。大多数情况下，桑克瑞德只在敏菲利亚的人身安全问题上在意得紧，继而才衍生出一系列“过敏症状”，譬如选择哪所学校。挑选学校期间，敏菲利亚发现安全问题是桑克瑞德的雷区，也很快意识到自己不能冒犯这个雷区。聪敏的少女面对桑克瑞德在“某位不想提起的精灵族”一事上的反应，很快判断，为了不触及雷区，她最好不要继续过问。

可她对那个精灵族印象太深了。说不上为什么，感觉告诉少女，其实那个精灵族和照片里其他人一样，应该是桑克瑞德微笑着介绍给她认识的朋友，也是她渴望了解的、“桑克瑞德的世界”其中一部分。

是不是那个精灵族做了什么，让桑克瑞德不高兴了呢？是不是也触碰了桑克瑞德的雷区呢？这个人的面貌在自己心里留下的感觉究竟是什么呢……少女思考了很久很久，桑克瑞德关上她的卧室灯以后，她也会躲在被子里反反复复地想着。

终于，在入学第五个月后某个阳光明媚的下午，敏菲利亚的教室迎来一位新的班主任。

“听好了，同学们。”

把新班主任带进教室的老师拍手叫大家安静。

“这是你们新的班主任，上一任……”

桑克瑞德交代过，为了安全，在学校尽量不要随意交朋友，或者和同学谈起家庭情况；避免卷入麻烦、和陌生人对话不要随便直接和对方对视……敏菲利亚给周围人留下了内向少言的印象，听说有新老师来，她马上竖起课本，偷偷从课本后面望。

没想到，像桑克瑞德演示设置捕捉怪物的陷阱一样，那个新老师的目光早早就落在敏菲利亚身上了。

不是忘记桑克瑞德的叮嘱、不是不加防备地同陌生人对视，是“被捉住了”。那个人的目光一直等着，或者说，从一开始就看向了敏菲利亚。少女下意识抬起课本打算亡羊补牢挡住脸，但一瞬间，她总觉得不该这么做。

她鼓起勇气，捏紧课本。

她很清楚地记得那个人的样貌。

不管怎么说，这都是个也许曾经令桑克瑞德生气、不肯再提的人。敏菲利亚想，就算“为桑克瑞德报仇”，也要正面面对他。

少女再次瞄了眼——

那人的神情令她感到非常熟悉，熟悉得放下了戒备。

“敝人……”

那一直以来活在桑克瑞德床头相框里的精灵族，用敏菲利亚熟悉的神情望了一会儿，才面向全班同学开口。

“……名叫于里昂热·奥居雷，从明天起，担任诸位的班主任，甘做光辉幕帘下的星，力担承托骄阳之责。”

陪同老师尴尬地笑：“对，他接手大家的外语课。”

【6】

“喂——拉姆林。”

“啊桑克瑞德！这就是计划书吗？”

“没有‘书’那么严重，很简单。你在莱楠队长手下巡逻，也负责那个片区，根据这份计划和片区实际，帮我挑个时间吧。两个小时够吗？我希望能在五点前确定。”

“没问题。不过，您做得真快啊！”

“习惯了。我还有事找人。”

趁着午间多数警员聚集食堂，桑克瑞德转往里奥尔的办公室。

里奥尔原则上隶属另一座城市艾欧泽亚——亦即桑克瑞德原本所在——的警署，近一年临时派任联络官，管理两座城市因公务调派警员事务以及名列在案的线人送来的外部情报，也就是说，里奥尔不可能不知道于里昂热抵达雷克兰德做了一名教师。

同样是里奥尔的老相识、艾欧泽亚警署鉴证部指定顾问……的于里昂热，无缘无故无声无息调到雷克兰德做了个普普通通的老师，还是在敏菲利亚的学校、敏菲利亚的班级。

桑克瑞德非常确信，里奥尔刻意对自己隐瞒了这么重要的情报。

里奥尔也料到桑克瑞德要来兴师问罪，早推掉闲杂工作等在办公室里了。

“我猜你昨晚就在于里昂热那儿。”

不必想了，这个里奥尔恐怕连昨晚他桑克瑞德为什么晚归都清清楚楚，一定是跟于里昂热沆瀣一气。

“然后你要来质问我，为什么不告诉你他来雷克兰德。”

“好兄弟。”桑克瑞德一改进门气势，“为什么？”

“难道不该先问你为什么到雷克兰德快两年了，也不给于里昂热去点消息？”

“我有我的考虑。”

“那我们也有我们的考虑。”

桑克瑞德没法跟好兄弟好脾气下去了。这涉及到敏菲利亚的切身利益，里奥尔怎么能不跟他站在同一边？

但里奥尔也理直气壮地盯着他。

“你肯定不会听我的。”里奥尔说，“所以我听于里昂热的。况且，你没发现吗？”

“发现什么。”

“我可以告诉你于里昂热在雷克兰德做老师刚刚好一个月，而这一个月里，不止我一个人要瞒着你这件事。快别这么瞪我了。”

桑克瑞德鼓着眼珠，可又不能说得太过。他嘴硬，因为他知道自己理亏。他昨晚后半夜才回家，敏菲利亚已经睡下了，第二天起得比他还早，为他煮了一个鸡蛋。

【7】

拉姆林——暗恋莱楠队长、和桑克瑞德基于恋爱苦恼建立了友好关系的雷克兰德警员，如期交给桑克瑞德一份完善好人员配置、行动时间、前期准备等具体事项的方案。

“桑克瑞德进入约定位置开展前期诱导时间定在晚上七点半。各员注意守备，按暗号行动，并防止意外。”

“噢！好！”

“那前面就拜托桑克瑞德前辈了。”

“拜托了！”

“这个季度的成绩在此一举！”

“喂喂，这几天白昼变长了，记得处理一下。”

“这点我们也注意到了。”拉姆林说，“今晚行动由我们处理，莱楠队长带另一队加紧巡逻。”

“好。”桑克瑞德看了看表，“五点半了。”

“还有两个小时，加油给光之巫女小姐做晚饭！”

桑克瑞德一听就不太开心，不知是不是多疑，他总觉得大家此时提起敏菲利亚，都像在暗示“只有自己被瞒着了某个消息。”

他又不能抱怨什么，毕竟的确是他自己做错了某件事；而唯有一点，桑克瑞德觉得必须要跟敏菲利亚确认。

“明明交代过她，学校里发生什么奇怪的事、身边老师学生有哪些陌生面孔就要回来告诉我……”

桑克瑞德觉得被孤立了。

难道仅仅是为了“将近两年间不同于里昂热联系告诉他近况”吗？

他背负着众人鼓励的视线走出警局大楼，想想“两年了”……两年来他兢兢业业，这半年里费劲九牛二虎之力找到敏菲利亚，其后如履薄冰，忙得像台永动机……

「这两年来，一次都没有想起过告诉我这一切、让我帮助你实现保护她的愿望吗。」

桑克瑞德有些气恼，要是于里昂热在说这话的时候把手指从他身体里抽出去而不是死死压着前列腺，可能他现在就想明白了。

可于里昂热说得——总之也是不高兴的意思。尽管那精灵以往喜怒不形于色，两年不见面貌亦无变化，头一低下来、面颊埋进灯影，那双眼睛就能凸显出情绪来了。桑克瑞德最擅长辨认人类情绪的细节，于里昂热也了解。

「你知道的。」

理亏的男人边走下警局大门台阶，边偷偷摸了摸屁股。

“我知道什么啊我知道……”

昨晚于里昂热借着办公室的台灯深深望着他。从教案上抬起脸、透过无框眼镜，认真专注，而且悲哀。

「不是要谈谈‘你的女儿’，你才到学校来见我一面吗。」

精灵摘掉眼镜放在台灯光柱下，合拢十指，俨然良师益友。

「谈谈那个在我创造的因缘下出生的……‘你的女儿’。」

于里昂热之“不变”在他许多行为是桑克瑞德如此熟悉、就算时光打磨也只需轻轻一唤就能全然复苏的。他的语气会一瞬间激发出桑克瑞德的防御本能，让男人的神经与言语能力反射性运作，开始扯谎，开始胡诌。

「得了，都变成这样了，我们实际上还是要谈谈我们本身。」

桑克瑞德弯下腰、仿佛一个近视眼努力要看清于里昂热老师的教案那般向桌面无限接近，叼住了精灵合拢交叉的十指。

一口气叼完就太没品了，桑克瑞德技巧地只叼了两根，这给于里昂热留下了其余指头夹住自己下颌的机会。

于里昂热将男人的脸从咬住的指背上撬起、磨着牙尖滑走受难的指头，腾出嘴巴的空间，自己接上。

吻完全形成，桑克瑞德需要支撑，手掌随便找了个地方压住桌面，咯嘣一下，压碎了于里昂热放下的无框眼镜。

接着——

桑克瑞德用脑门猛敲警车车窗。

不堪回首。他怎么能这样！

……他被操了。

桑克瑞德哐哐哐撞了三下车窗，倒影里另几位正常下班的警员怜悯地瞧着，其中包括早晨在茶水间碰见桑克瑞德砸插座的那位。

“桑克瑞德，”他们不敢上前，“那是公务车。”

“不好意思，犯蠢了。我……”

手机响了起来，拯救了局面。桑克瑞德感激地快速接起。

『桑克瑞德、桑克瑞德，那个……于里昂热老师说，您最好快点到家，他等你一起吃饭……』敏菲利亚小心翼翼，『老师他……买了披萨，还有……他说，不妨碍你工作。那个……』

桑克瑞德的脸僵硬、而后开裂。他拍了下额头。

“我知道了，二十分钟内回到。”

【8】

所有现象表示，敏菲利亚一早便心知肚明，这个于里昂热是谁。刚入学的叮嘱在于里昂热面前全部不做数了，最可怕的是，敏菲利亚跟那家伙联合起来一起瞒着他这个真正的监护人。

诚然，桑克瑞德相信于里昂热，那精灵必然是铁了心，凭着一股不褪落的责任感，决意要为“真正的敏菲利亚”的理想出力。这正是他理亏之处，使得他一边开车一边思考回去要怎么批评那精灵都不知如何下手：他明明知道于里昂热担心挂怀、明明相信于里昂热的坚定，却还是用彻底断开联络的方式躲开了。

于里昂热肯定会说，“这有什么不对吗”，桑克瑞德想想就哑口无言。

这种事也没有哪个兄弟供他一吐心事，最信赖的里奥尔本就摆出一副“你活该被操”的态度了。闺蜜怎么说？——雅·修特拉吗？桑克瑞德吐了吐舌头，郁结得连车都停不好，贴着停车线，差点点过界。要哪个上班族头昏脑涨车技直线下降三十个百分点斜着停进隔壁车位，桑克瑞德就得找人修车。

他杵在门口直搓手，就跟冬天提前来了似的。刚哈几口气还打算摸根烟筹备开场白，家门就提前开了，门缝下填着个瘦小少女，少女身后堵着个大个子精灵。

“……还不进来吗，桑克瑞德……我无意延误你参加任务。”

桑克瑞德撑着门框。

“你到底……”

于里昂热带着少女让出半个身位，请君入瓮，姿态娴熟，敏菲利亚丝毫不抗拒这精灵将手放在自己肩上。

【9】

敏菲利亚是个美少女。

嗯……就是漫画、动画、游戏和电影里常说的“美少女”，总而言之就是些有特殊身份和特殊力量的女孩。

可这个特殊身份和特殊力量并不单是敏菲利亚本人的，它们来自“真正的敏菲利亚”。当今敏菲利亚在雷克兰德生活，她的特殊力量也专用于应对不时影响雷克兰德白昼长度的怪物。

本来，消灭怪物、平衡昼夜长短是人之常情，但沃斯里不这么想。沃斯里的商业帝国建立在长时间的白昼上，一旦昼夜平衡就将造成亏损。为了维持商业帝国的盈利，沃斯里将“美少女敏菲利亚”带出了雷克兰德，直至被桑克瑞德夺回。

桑克瑞德告诉过她关于“真正的敏菲利亚”一些事，小敏菲利亚渐渐理解，自己身上许多东西终究是属于另一个人的。身份、力量，乃至现在关怀照顾着自己的男人。她还知道自己终究要像“真正的敏菲利亚”那样发挥力量，守护好雷克兰德的黑夜。

于里昂热说：「正是这样我才难掩悲伤。」

他是敏菲利亚见过的、包括桑克瑞德在内所有人之中最为特别的一位。他不轻易对人笑、不随便站得离人很近，可又不严厉；他在课桌与课桌中间过道上行走，两侧距离均衡到精准。他看出敏菲利亚认出自己的脸也不追问，还常常远远望着她，什么都不说。用新学会的外语词来讲，于里昂热老师是位绅士。

少女自见到对方头一天起，不知被什么驱使，决定不马上告诉桑克瑞德。她如同探索一个只属于自己的小秘密一样悄悄观察那位精灵族老师，而不是想听桑克瑞德说什么。

一周后，趁午间活动，于里昂热忽然叫住了少女。

“你不喜欢大家吗？”

开场白太直接，敏菲利亚惊讶得僵在原地。而于里昂热只是从讲台后方抬高视线，那股视线能在喧闹中创造出一个小小的安静空间。

“你几乎不跟大家一起玩耍。”于里昂热翻过一页书。敏菲利亚思考他是不是没有吃午饭。

“是桑克瑞德要求你这么做的吗？”

他用这个名字打开了两人之间的门。

换做别的老师，敏菲利亚必定要拿出桑克瑞德提前替她想好的理由了，“对不起老师我只是不知道怎么跟大家相处以后有机会我一定” 之类的。

但少女攥紧裙角。

“于里昂热老师……我有话，想对您说……”

“嗯。”

“老、老师您……是桑克瑞德的朋友吧？还是——惹他生气了呢？”

那老师听后笑了。

“如果是后者，你要为了他向我挥拳吗？”

他笑了几秒，叹了口气，定定注视着敏菲利亚。那目光少女认得——桑克瑞德就常常这么看她。

“我猜，你没有告诉他关于我的到来……可还会觉得，我和他之间存在矛盾隔阂，也许是旧仇。这一周里你一直躲着我，唔。”于里昂热看都没看书本，又翻了一页，“敏菲利亚，你打算亲自解读我本人，对吗。”

“啊……哎？不是的，我……”

于里昂热眯了下眼。应该还是笑的吧，敏菲利亚垂下头。

“我……不知道。”她吞吞吐吐，但于里昂热静静等她说出来。许多学生发不准单词弹舌音时，于里昂热就是这样静静等着，也不允许其他学生嘲笑。“……我想的是……我想……认识于里昂热，好像是，该这么说……”

“唔。那真是——好极了。”

少女猛地一震：“什、什么？”

她又一次与于里昂热等待着的视线相接。

“人说，生命由多般凑巧色彩拼接而成。我这也有同样的心愿，想认识你……‘敏菲利亚’。”

三四个男生呜哩哇啦跑过讲台的过道，并未注意到两人。敏菲利亚用力眨眨眼，怀疑自己刚刚听错。

于里昂热重复了一次。这时桑克瑞德叮嘱的内容全不算数了。少女靠着某种冥冥中或许仍旧属于“真正的敏菲利亚”的感觉认为自己可以相信这个精灵、并从对方身上找到自己希望探究的问题。

“桑克瑞德的故事吗……”

敏菲利亚将心愿告知与于里昂热，那精灵沉吟着回答：“好像是啊。见不到原本的敏菲利亚或其他友人，唯一一个站在自己面前的，还被桑克瑞德拒不提及。更巧合的是，我与他的故事，也离不开那位敏菲利亚。”

他几乎没有说过“真正的敏菲利亚”。敏菲利亚问他，他便回复“何来虚假”。要是换成桑克瑞德来说，敏菲利亚都能在脑子里演出那把声音了：小心，敏菲利亚，这个人就是会说些恰好呼应你内心愿望的话。

于里昂热看出她的疑虑，指出自己其实完全不介意敏菲利亚将自己就任教师一事告诉桑克瑞德。“不如说我本来也要见他。”于里昂热午休期间常吃汤食，讲些外语典故，语气悠长娓娓道来，而提到桑克瑞德，就变得一说一停，好像比讲故事更需要寻找更好的表达方式，“我想他只会对我稍有埋怨，不会与你计较。”

“可是，我也不想于里昂热和桑克瑞德吵架呀。”

“我们的交流，虽偶发不快，本质上却并非……呼，不快。因为不管是我，还是桑克瑞德，我们的言语都意在解决问题。”

“是桑克瑞德什么也没说就离开你的问题吗？”

“差不多……类似吧。”

“那……假如我对他说了于里昂热的事，他会不会让我转学？”

于里昂热深深地簇起眉毛。

“也许。我是说……也许。我并不如自己想象那般自信，说不定，是过分胆小了，才造成今日今时的结局。唔唔，敏菲利亚，有些事，不是一味前进，或单纯忍耐，就能解决的……”

有人一块儿共进午餐令敏菲利亚心情愉快。晚上回到家，她趁桑克瑞德不注意，偷偷进桑克瑞德的卧室重看床头上的相框，而后询问心里那个“敏菲利亚”。

“于里昂热可以相信吗？”

那个敏菲利亚温暖地笑着。

【10】

“你们就这么谋划了一个月，给我一个惊喜？”

披萨有点凉了，芝士不那么软了。桑克瑞德噶擦噶擦咬掉酥皮，狼吞虎咽，转眼吞掉半份披萨，翘起腿靠着沙发。

“好。都是好样的。”

“即便你学雅·修特拉女士说话，真到她面前评理，我还是有充分自信占到上风的。”

敏菲利亚知错老实，说什么都听，捧着一盘咖喱焗饭。本来错也不在她，随便批评两句，只能说幸好是于里昂热。

“我想……让桑克瑞德和于里昂热和好。”

男人仰天长叹：“你跟她说我俩吵架？”

“我说的是，不打招呼离去、两年杳无音信。”

“你也就是哄哄她不懂。”桑克瑞德大喝一口可乐。

于里昂热望着阳台，满脸拒不认错。敏菲利亚焗饭吃了一半，左右各看一眼：“那个，桑克瑞德、于里昂热，可以和好吗？”

“本来也没吵架。”

“嗯，是的，这一回，说成家访都无妨。”

“啊……那太好了！”

“不过你们——”

“桑克瑞德，六点四十五分了。”

“你还知道我有任务。”

“里奥尔先生是非常乐意帮助我的。”

“你们啊……”

“请不要责怪于里昂热！我只是觉得，我只是觉得……我能自己认识于里昂热。然、然后，我就能更了解桑克瑞德一点。”

“……是这么盼望的。”于里昂热摊摊手，“正好，敏菲利亚的理化课程成绩低空徘徊，今晚就制定辅导课程吧。”

“晚上我回来晚的话，警局会有人定点把守。”

“呀啊，您是不知道吧，敏菲利亚的临时监护人先生——这一个月里，您不在家的夜晚，都是在下把守。”

桑克瑞德迅速看向少女，得到后者怯怯点头。

“莱楠队长允许的。”于里昂热补充道，“除了昨夜。”

“快闭嘴。”

“不过我只等到你平安返回。”

“我也没准许你在这儿过夜。”

于里昂热掩了下胸口：“我独自一人留居教职员工宿舍。”

“那跟我有什——”

“桑克瑞德……你们和好了吗？”

男人迅速将于里昂热扯到一侧耳语：“你别把事情复杂化。”

“我也正谨慎征求你的见解呢，还剩五分钟到七点了哦。”

桑克瑞德拿眼横他，不过，意料之中并无效果。男人垂头丧气垮下肩膀，精灵气定神闲刮刮眼睫。

提示七点的钟声响了，桑克瑞德不得不走。临行前他无话可说，精灵带着少女恭敬鞠躬。

“祝你工作顺利。”两人异口同声，于里昂热格外晃晃两根手指，搭着门锁。

这两根手指，桑克瑞德就记得，他昨晚只见着它们进了自己后穴，到他看不见东西为止都没出来过。

【11】

桑克瑞德从眼前消失仅仅是几小时之间发生的事，于里昂热根本没心理准备。那时他只听门外急乱，好些同事冲进来，告诉他桑克瑞德在枪战中失踪了。

他扶桌沿起身，慢吞吞地。报信的同事忧心忡忡，他却吐不出什么温和字词。

啊……要亲自去现场看看。于里昂热拿着外套，叠平了挂在手臂上。

可是没有痕迹，搜索数日也全无线索。那个叫桑克瑞德的男人从现场消失了。

这对于里昂热来讲称不上稀罕事儿，桑克瑞德嘛，只要出去执行任务，什么事都有可能发生，失踪也不止一次，上次失踪还要了那男人一只眼睛呢。

关键是，于里昂热是对桑克瑞德下过承诺的。他承诺要帮助对方守护一些东西，为此他能给桑克瑞德出许多主意，也能容忍桑克瑞德不时肾上腺素爆发、拼命过头的做法，并为之料理好善后收尾。桑克瑞德说过，这些努力不仅是为了敏菲利亚，也是为了于里昂热其人。

而于里昂热又觉得，或多或少，这些事应该还要为了桑克瑞德其人。他大概仍期待着某个契机之下以某种方法磨平桑克瑞德心里刺棱的锐角、填上空洞，并坚持认为，那男人不可能在命运指针未指向对应整点之前轻易死去。

故而那男人失踪快两年，搜索工作停止、逐渐要被划入死亡名单、都快要追溯光荣牺牲称号了，于里昂热都还坚持不懈寻找打听。如果他还能为敏菲利亚做什么，那“能为桑克瑞德做什么”就占了其中一半。他强迫自己一刻不停地思索，孤身一人的时候该怎么办。桑克瑞德在的时候怎么行动、他应该如何配合。

接着他得知远在另一座城市某个大财阀的走私生意间接影响了艾欧泽亚的市场平衡，黑市传言这个财阀首脑沾手人口贩卖，最为出名的交易对象便是一名少女，名叫“敏菲利亚”。

有“敏菲利亚”的地方就会有桑克瑞德，于里昂热委托里奥尔细查，结果如他所料。

“……是吗，那桑克瑞德还……不，桑克瑞德是跑出来的吗？”

对他已无任何芥蒂的少女抱着沙发靠枕，听于里昂热阐述追索桑克瑞德踪迹至雷克兰德任教全过程。作业已在辅导下顺利写好，闲聊权当打发时间。过去一个月内，只要桑克瑞德任务繁重晚归，于里昂热便在雷克兰德警局内某几位熟识的协助和支持下看护少女，再不留痕迹地赶在桑克瑞德回到家前离开，仿佛无意间与男人形成互补分工，又委托敏菲利亚守口如瓶，等待机会。

“做些什么”成了信念一部分，每当注意到就感到有些奇怪但“一定能做些什么”的信心并未折损，于里昂热不过是要一个机会告诉对方，恢复从前那种相信着背后有力量支持而义无反顾向前行动的关系而已。

他与敏菲利亚私下相处一个月，试着让少女明白自己所愿。令他欣慰的是，桑克瑞德一些让于里昂热头疼的脾性，没有传染给这名少女。并且他还意识到少女意图在不受桑克瑞德影响的情况下，纯粹靠自己判断他的为人，这显然好过全然封闭内心。

于里昂热拿遥控器换台：“私心而言，或许后一半是。至于前一半，是为了梦……”

他一侧头，见少女手捏蛋挞——今日心情畅快，作业提前做完，一边看电视一边等桑克瑞德回家，外卖盒子零食包堆满桌面，谈天说地聊家事，彷如他们一直以来都是这么共同生活的。

“那，究竟……现在算是和好了吗？”

这可称得上少女当前最大的愿望了，耗费了大伙一个月苦心经营。于里昂热调换电视台，调啊调啊，在一部离婚夫妻各自携一子一女另组家庭的肥皂剧上停住。

“明天才知晓，就如阳光才能照出的蛛丝马迹。说说看，敏菲利亚，就当是温习上周课业：为什么有的痕迹必须利用紫外线照射才能看到？”

少女咯咯咯直乐呵，先说于里昂热能在这个话题上笑起来了笑得还很好看，没有发现自己直球正中精灵红心打得耳根发烫，又答了于里昂热提问，再盯着肥皂剧看得出神。

“离过婚……再婚的话，先和……孩子打好关系，就更容易成功，是这样吗？”

于里昂热抚摸少女头发的手僵了。

“希望你不会认为我就是这样。”

“当然不是啦。”

当然不是，于里昂热默念。桑克瑞德想必也不这么认为。

否则他们昨晚发生不了什么——于里昂热借沙发靠背安放脑袋，笑不出声却想放松嘴角。

【12】

桑克瑞德操起手边某样东西就往目标脑门砸。“嗙——”一声，清亮碎片四散飞出，连那目标都愣了，他也惊觉自己拿错了工具，立即换成榔头。

“等一下桑克瑞德！你拿那个会死人的啊！”

“是吗，啊不好意思，我不用力。”

目标害怕得连连后退，头发丝儿里掉下几片啤酒瓶玻璃碎片。

走私品是从出没于雷克兰德的怪物身上割下的软组织，一般在沃斯里的工厂里生产、冷冻后送入雷克兰德，解冻培育再形成新的怪物。这种产业链在警局内早有结论，但沃斯里财阀及其商业帝国势力极大，底下空投公司众多，搜集证据再加跨城市执法皆存在很大难度，目前仅能维持有一遭办一遭的被动状态。

虽然面对过量怪物造成白昼过长的事件已经在警局努力下连年减少，可警局还缺少一个在“超自然现象领域”上给出充分证据的决定性人选。

这个人就是“敏菲利亚”。

“敏菲利亚”的力量没有觉醒前——桑克瑞德举起榔头，笑容狰狞——就由他们在“常识领域”上阻止昼夜失衡。

目标没有退路，冷汗直流，一不小心踩中先前被桑克瑞德打得不省人事的另一名同伙的手，当即乱得嘴里大叫“我说我说”，膝盖一软。

“没错……这次的货是……你说的那种东西……”目标抽抽噎噎。他还以为自己钓上了个漂亮猎物能玩一宿三飞，谁知差点给桑克瑞德锤烂子孙袋。太亏了，这人哭哭啼啼地想，太亏了，今晚的酒钱还是自己付的呢。

桑克瑞德自称紫叶团成员，逼着这人进货仓，交出暗号。目标也看到数名戴着紫叶团袖章的把守四周。

上头问起就推给紫叶团吧，目标思忖着，给卖货人发了条短信。

桑克瑞德向蒙着面的拉姆林使了个眼色，寓意时机将至。但为了万无一失，他选择多留一会儿。

他将勾到的目标关进空仓库，自己蹲在墙头，点了根烟，看看表，十一点半，敏菲利亚该睡……

于里昂热在家里。

桑克瑞德这烟抽得不痛快了。

他倒不是不知道自己有过错。不论敏菲利亚变成什么样子、以什么形式存在，于里昂热都绝不推托，所以他两年不联络，怎么都说不过去。他只惊讶连敏菲利亚都肯帮于里昂热这么玩——没有从他嘴里得到一丝关于于里昂热的说法，仅靠着自己见面相处和判断就这么决定了。

这是敏菲利亚成长的表现吗？还是命运使然？桑克瑞德自己也说不明白。因为说不明白，桑克瑞德就不敢完全确定和放手。

幸好这是于里昂热。

男人叼着烟，想到这里满不是滋味。于里昂热说一个月来只要桑克瑞德晚归，他都会到家里照看敏菲利亚，这点还经过警局同僚协助。

“‘水晶公’那家伙……”

可他怎么也没发现家里有于里昂热来过的痕迹？

桑克瑞德给了自己一拳。

“幸好这次是于里昂热。”

【13】

警局传来消息，行动结束，约凌晨一点半，桑克瑞德就能回家了。

“问及家中了吗？”

警局同事答道没有，于里昂热挂断电话，饮了杯水。他唤了声“敏菲利亚”，那少女睡意惺忪爬出沙发。

“去床上睡吧，桑克瑞德快回到了，给他看见，肯定要说我。”

“嗯……”敏菲利亚揉揉眼睛，“你们能和好吧？”

“能。放心去睡吧。”

少女走开两步，突然跑回于里昂热面前，伸手拥抱了下。

“一定要跟桑克瑞德和好！于里昂热，我……想看桑克瑞德像照片里那样，跟朋友在一起……”

“很快就有好几个朋友一起来了。”于里昂热轻抚少女头顶，“——‘敏菲利亚’，‘两位’，皆请安心。”

【14】

「不是要谈谈‘你的女儿’，你才到学校来见我一面吗。」

桑克瑞德在自家楼下撞见那精灵。大半夜的，装模作样，臂弯夹着把伞。他借着路灯一望，见那于里昂热好整以暇站在楼梯口处，耳朵里响的还是昨夜在对方办公室里说的话。

“接下来就是要谈谈我了对吗……”

天知道于里昂热听不听得见，总之耸了耸肩。

桑克瑞德招呼对方到花圃边：“过来坐坐吧。”精灵也便自然地并肩与之坐下。

“这桩小楼下花卉精力旺盛，花香扑面。”

“那边有个池子种睡莲。”

“有一日陪敏菲利亚散步，见到了。”

桑克瑞德信手往嘴里塞根烟，没点火，只叼着舒气。

“敏菲利亚对我们的愿望只是和好而已？”

“你认为呢。”

“可能这一时是这样吧。”

“我能透过这一时愿望看到许许多多。像是……她由衷祈盼你安好。”

“她要是跟你在一起不开心也不会托付你这件事。”

“你能承认这一点，我深感荣幸。能给我一根吗？”

桑克瑞德窸窸窣窣掏出烟盒，冷不防被那精灵整盒抽走，揉成团揣进另一只裤兜。

“喂。”桑克瑞德又开始鼓眼珠，不过开口之前还是停下想了想，“……算了。”

他连手里那根烟都折了，朝精灵伸手说：“刚刚那个盒子还我。”

于里昂热也掏了下兜，将纸盒团子托在掌心。男人探手去接，顺便——胡乱扒拉一下，抓住于里昂热紧紧扣着袖口的衬衫袖子。

“当个老师还像那么回事儿……”

他一下子贴上去，重心一偏，却给于里昂热撑住了。

“有新的打算？”

“没有，就是想做。我们和好了不是吗。”

“……换个地方。”

“什么，我以为你开过房间了。”

于里昂热略微惭愧偏开头：“你把敏菲利亚交给我照顾，我不敢分心。”

永远理由充分，这于里昂热。男人快只会用鼻腔笑了。

“上楼吧，声音小点。”

“那要看你。”

“我昨天声音很大吗？”

“我不记得了。”

上楼期间两人没怎么交谈，大多是于里昂热的鞋跟叩叩声。桑克瑞德拿钥匙开门时，精灵突然就着空隙亲了亲他的后颈。

“头发剪短了……”

“省得被人认出来又传你那儿去。”

“所以，其实你当时还是打算瞒着我……独自辛劳？”

“有些烦恼我自己也不是解决不了，我还希望你多帮帮那边一些。”

“我计划好了，桑克瑞德。这里的事情结束后，我们再回艾欧泽亚。也不用等那么久……今日之后，我的调动命令应该也要兑现了。”

“合着你就是申请调来这边做鉴证技术顾问嘛。”

“我协调好了，还可以兼任教师。”

“都说好了，我就是听个信儿。”

“和你先前一样，算不算扯平？”

桑克瑞德手掌动作夸张地使力推门，再幅度极小速度极快扭转方向，将精灵拽进屋内。

他擅长这样随意但精准地献吻，总能好运地逮着于里昂热那点儿软肋。不过如今于里昂热不同过去，应付已经相当自如，不仅回吻不落下风，还能利用身高优势将桑克瑞德拉进陷阱。

“浴室？”

“……你的提议一点都不像个老师。那边有——”

“我收起来了。”

桑克瑞德抓抓脑袋，领先一步，回头再看，于里昂热正按部就班松扣子。

那精灵一直瞧着他，衬衫脱了就接着皮腰带，可脱掉的衣服往洗衣机盖子上放，一点都不含糊。

“这两年也好好练过了？”

于里昂热这才偏眼看看自己胸腹，点点头。桑克瑞德便从精灵下腹吻起，指腹贴着腹肌线条。吻得多了，唾液流成小溪，他向两边分开裤腰，像拨开花苞，含着内裤包裹的性器。

“明天洗衣服记得分开……”于里昂热叹息着取来莲蓬头，试试水温，调小水量。男人忙着服侍，于里昂热则专心湿润他的白色短发。买下这房子时桑克瑞德还担心莲蓬头离盥洗台太近，洗个澡稍有不慎就溅得满屋子水，而今他看于里昂热靠着盥洗台还算轻松，莲蓬头也没拉得太危险，反而觉得自己当时没下决心移动莲蓬头位置是对的。

温水绵绵漫过眼前，桑克瑞德眨也不眨，还将水流导向面前内裤使之湿透。

他不怀好意赞了句“漂亮啊”，偷瞄于里昂热，满意见到熟悉的羞赧神色。昨晚做得急，稀里糊涂就被插了，桑克瑞德还没看清楚干了自己的东西是不是还跟以前一样——虽说，当然，常规来讲，百分之九十九点九不可能不一样，而剩下的百分之零点一，桑克瑞德想，应该是心理作用。

譬如说，由于吞纳艰难，错以为“变得更大了”。昨晚桑克瑞德就是这么吃一大亏，他稀里糊涂埋怨“太大”，可于里昂热却指出是桑克瑞德两年不以这种方式对待私处变生疏了，看起来还挺高兴的。一派胡言。

这回桑克瑞德就不轻易就范了，对着精灵的下体左右戏弄，内裤包裹勾勒形似透明。他的脸也湿淋淋的，有一些是浓重体味薰出的眼泪。用嘴吞咽显得脆弱，电热水器加温过的洗澡水又带着股化学试剂味道容易引发反呕，桑克瑞德吃力咽到喉部，发出点艰难的咕咕呻吟声。于里昂热扯住头发将头颅拽开时，桑克瑞德的嘴角挂着黏液，被水稀稀拉拉冲净。

“咳……哈，不是那里就射不出来？”

“……我不介意你直说，‘欢迎我进去’……”

桑克瑞德正在“马上爬到于里昂热身上”和“多摸摸他两年没摸过本人了”之间左右为难，听得面色一沉。

“你忘了我们的第一次。”

“历历在目。”

“那时候哭着要从让自己逃出去的是谁啊。”

“此一时彼一时。”

桑克瑞德当下骂骂咧咧爬上精灵腰际——爬上盥洗台小腿半跪着支撑、将对方圈在两腿张开的三角区内，够得到于里昂热的脖子并将之啃出两个牙印。他张嘴咬过去时于里昂热顺从地仰高脖子，离开一下换地方时于里昂热又稍侧下头悠悠然看他，噙着微笑，一边握着莲蓬头轻柔冲洗后背，一边托着桑克瑞德的臀部指尖向内开拓。

“别、不要只是手指，”桑克瑞德咬起牙，昨晚于里昂热也是这样，只拿手指应付他，他就知道自己给三根手指操了，还操得晕乎乎的，接着又给这家伙的阴茎操了，反应机会都没有的那种，“不然就回你办公室去。”

“我不认为差别很大……”于里昂热亲吻男人发顶，“……可以再试一次……要去吗？”

“我告你对学生家长不轨。”

“是该把这件事合法化了。”

桑克瑞德刚伸舌头问候于里昂热缀在稍深肤色上的乳尖，听得一呆。

“什么？”

那假模假样的老师不答，握着男人的腰往下，将身体某部分嵌进了股缝。

【15】

美少女敏菲利亚，早晨第一件事，去看桑克瑞德有没有跟于里昂热和好。

她第一次做出反抗举动，是跟着桑克瑞德跑出了兰吉特的约束。她的第二次，是帮着于里昂热见到桑克瑞德。

「你说得对，有你帮忙，比我自己贸然闯进他的视野容易接受得多……」

提议最初是敏菲利亚想到的，她也迫不及待想去看看结果。

少女披好外套套上拖鞋跑进客厅张望，发觉昨晚的外卖盒子都没收拾，只有桑克瑞德的T恤丢在卧室门口。而经由桑克瑞德训练出来的观察力让敏菲利亚轻易就发现，于里昂热的皮鞋还留在玄关。

“呜哇，那一定是好结局吧？”

少女开开心心溜回房间，拉开窗帘，照常刷牙洗脸。过了几分钟桑克瑞德揉着脖子跟了出来；又过几分钟，于里昂热穿着桑克瑞德的家居服上衣——尺寸偏小，勉强穿进去一抬手就像被勾住翅膀的大蝙蝠——边打哈欠边飘向浴室。

两位男性从善如流进了另一个浴室门，不过找新牙刷花了点功夫，他们看起来都不那么有精神，于里昂热脑门摇来晃去的，老是被桑克瑞德推到一边。

“今天不请假。”桑克瑞德同样口齿不清。

“对……我还要办手续。我记得今天没有外语课，对吗，敏菲利亚？”

“今天是体育日哦，会提前放学。”

“可能要出去找怪物练练手，这些天得处理些多出来的小东西。”

“嗯！我会准备好的。于里昂热也去吗？”

“可以去。”

他们都对行程没有任何异议。敏菲利亚跑向冰箱拿牛奶。

“屋里不要穿拖鞋跑步……”

好像是两人同时说的，敏菲利亚拿了三罐牛奶。

END.


End file.
